


the best christmas gifts are last minute

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Shopping, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: gwen and elena hold hands while christmas shopping.





	the best christmas gifts are last minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marshmallownose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/gifts).

> as always this was not beta'd

“I told you it would be busy!” Gwen shouts over the crowd. 

Elena bites her lip and gives Gwen a slightly ashamed look, which is so adorable Gwen immediately forgives her.

“I know. I should have done my Christmas shopping sooner. You told me so. At least I found some good stuff today!” Elena replies as she attempts to push her way through the crowd. She stumbles and Gwen loses sight of her for a second, before she pops back into view.

Gwen reaches out to grab Elena’s hand, pulling her closer.

“Come on, we’ll stick together,” Gwen says in explanation.

The two women hold hands as they navigate the crowd, pushing through the throngs of people and moving away from the busiest part of London where everyone is doing their last minute holiday shopping. 

They finally escape the crowd, but Elena doesn’t drop Gwen’s hand, so Gwen doesn’t let go either.

They end up holding hands the entire way back to their apartment, only stopping when they reach their door. Gwen unlocks it and sets the bags she was carrying on the floor, and Elena follows suit.

Gwen catches Elena’s eye for the first time since they started holding hands, worried about what she’ll see in the other woman’s face. Elena can’t hold her gaze for long, instead staring at her feet and fidgeting. 

Gwen takes a step forward, and when Elena doesn’t move away, she reaches out to tilt the other woman’s chin up. 

Gwen smiles, and Elena smiles back, and Gwen can’t help the question that slips out of her mouth.

“Can I kiss you?”

Elena’s eyes go wide, and Gwen’s heartbeat picks up as she tries to figure out a way to backtrack, but then Elena is leaning forward and capturing Gwen’s lips in a tentative kiss. 

Elena pulls away with a smile that widens as she sees the same expression mirrored on Gwen’s face. 

Gwen couldn’t be happier about this last minute shopping trip.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
